


Race for the Gems

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Kidnapping, Childbirth, Evil Theo Raeken, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ghosts, Harry Potter References, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After over fifteen years of peace, the kingdoms face another threat in the form of HYDRA. As they sweep across the other lands, the leaders prepare to fight in order to protect their people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic I promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdoms are at war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the fic I promised. I have a name for this world; 7 Kingdoms. Cliche, I know but it was either that or promised land. I'm not good at coming up with names for made up worlds.

Two years had passed since Bucky and Steve's wedding. Many things had happened since then. HYDRA had declared war.

The allied kingdoms were currently at war with HYDRA. Ocean Nation was taken over by HYDRA forces. The royal family and several of their subjects took refuge in Aster Aiyan. If that was not an option, they were taken to another kingdom. The remaining citizens were stuck in their invaded kingdom and unable to leave. However, they refused to put up with HYDRA, so they started to form an underground resistance. The armies tried to push HYDRA from their borders.

Peter and Chris' best spies found skeletons in HYDRA's closet. The truth was so shocking, it affected some of their loved ones.  While the rest were confused. With the new revealed information, it became even more urgent to win.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 19, Fourth Age;_ **

One day, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The kids were either already down for naps or occupied with lessons. So they could enjoy some peace and quiet.

"How are the forces?" Stiles asked.

"Let's not talk about that." Derek replied. Stiles nodded and cuddled into his side.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in their chambers. They spooned on their bed, with Bucky being the bigger spoon.

"Should we wait for children?" Steve asked.

"Maybe. Depends on how bad this war becomes." Bucky responded. Then they kissed each other.

"We'll take whatever comes." Steve promised.

* * *

_**Ocean Nation;** _

The leaders of HYDRA called a meeting for their next campaign. They loomed around the table with sick smirks on their faces.

"We are making big strides to take the kingdoms and reach our goals." they were saying.

"We have the Mind Gem. We need the rest, if we want to have 7 Kingdoms under our control." Dr. Blue said. Everyone looked at said gem. The scepter was being displayed in the center of the room. Baron von Strucker called their elite squad in the room.

"Bring me the other Infinity Gems!" Baron von Strucker commanded. The squad nodded. The squad consisted of Loki, Corey, Hayden, and Tracy.

"Let's bring ourselves to the top where we belong." Dottie smirked.

"Let's get started," Theo said as he left the room with the squad.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria reveals a serious matter to the pack and their allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.  
> In this uni, the Infinity Gems and Thanos have a different origin. The Infinity Gems are man-made. More on that in future chapters.

Peter and Chris got a report from some spies. They sat quietly as the spy relayed the current report.

"Thank you for your work." Peter said as they dismissed their agent. As said agent took his leave, the men turned to each other. They'd need to report it as soon as possible.

* * *

A half hour later, Will, Talia, Derek, Stiles, Howard, and Maria met with Peter and Chris. They made sure to seal the room and remain quiet.

"HYDRA is planning to hunt down the Infinity Gems." Peter announced.

"I thought that was all a myth!" Talia gasped.

"What are these gems?" Stiles was confused.

"They are insanely powerful. They can cause mass destruction if wielded wrong." Maria explained.

"What can we do to stop it?!" Stiles was horrified.

"Keep them away from the gems at all costs." Peter replied.

* * *

While the royals were discussing their recent discovery, Bucky and Steve met with the Howling Commandos. They were happy to be with their friends and pack mates. As they caught up on each other's lives, they started discussing the recent events. Eventually, the subject of HYDRA's various secrets came up.

"HYDRA's secrets are coming out." Dum Dum was saying. Several pack members made a face at said reminder.

"Don't remind me." Bucky grumbled.

"We were right about Theo, but we didn't expect the rest." Jim commented.

"Just my luck, I have a snake for a cousin." Bucky growled as his eyes flashed red. The Alpha werewolf was not happy about Theo being a long lost blood relation.

"Shh, we all have terrible relatives." Steve consoled his fuming husband.

"What did they mean by HYDRA being connected to all kingdoms?" Monty wanted to know.

"The spies couldn't get that either." Steve replied.

"We'll wait for more intel to come in and then see what to do." Bucky responded.

A hour or so later, Howard and Maria were alone in their room. They needed to discuss the recent information.

"Should I tell them what I know?" Maria asked her husband.

"We're in danger's way already. I don't think it matters." Howard replied. Maria nodded with a relieved sigh.

"It's decided then." she said.

* * *

After dinner, Talia called all of her pack, their friends, and their allies to a meeting. When they were all together, Talia started the meeting by sharing what they'd learned. They sat enraptured with Talia's revelation. Several members were shocked to discover that the stones wasn't a myth after all.  Maria stepped forward.

"My family has passed down a gem for centuries. It is in a lead lined box because it is too dangerous." she revealed. As she spoke, she stood and pulled the box from her lap to set it on the table. The huge lock jingled loudly as she opened the box and revealed an orange gem. It glowed mandarin orange.

"This is the Soul Gem." Maria said just as a ghost appeared. The ghost was a male adult in his mid 30s. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. The now scared kids instantly hid behind their parents and pack.

"Don't worry. This is my great grandfather, Blaise Zabini." Maria reassured the kids.

"Maria, this gem was to remain a secret." Blaise chastised.

"Mr. Zabini," Boyd began.

"Call me Blaise." Blaise said.

"Okay, Mr. Blaise, HYDRA has become a threat and are after the gems." Boyd explained. Shock flashed into Blaise's eyes before anger rapidly took over.

"They were supposed to be destroyed!" he shouted angrily. An uproar started as Blaise ranted about the evil organization. While Blaise ranted, Maria continued to explain the significance of the soul gem and its history to the others.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedchamber. The couple cuddled on their bed.

"We need to protect that gem." Bucky was saying.

"Maria and Tony are with us so HYDRA can't wield it." Steve reassured. To the pack and their allies' relief, they had found out that due to their creation, the gems could only be used by their creators and their direct descendants. So if HYDRA wanted to use the gems' power, they would need to have the descendants under their control.

"All we need is five more gems." Bucky mused.

"We need to ask Blaise for the other locations." Steve responded. Bucky kissed Steve's knuckles.

"We'll stop HYDRA from harming anymore people." he promised.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and friends celebrate Bucky's 21st birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Boyd and Erica took Johanna, Mason, and Rose to visit the memorial set up for the lost guardians. A flower garden had been planted with a bench in its place of honor. A plaque had been placed over the bench. The plaque said,

'To those we lost and could never bring home.' There were 11 names; including the guards that had been killed in the ambush. Mason cried while looking at the plaque.

Scott and Isaac brought their daughters and Parrish by. Mason hugged them as Isaac cried,

"I want my baby back."

* * *

 While Mason and the others were mourning their lost friends and child, Bucky, Steve, and their close friends celebrated his 21st birthday. They had food, drinks, and danced. The friends had fun, forgetting the stress of the world. The guys danced with Bucky to get a good laugh. Steve chuckled and sat down.

"Guys, let me dance with my husband," Bucky said, but laughed. The whole night was spent laughing at them with their friends.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 4, Fourth Age;_ **

_Jackson and Danica were excited. They had some happy news for their son.  
_

_"Honey, your father and I have something to tell you," Danica began._

_"What's wrong?" Kalani was worried._

_"Nothing bad. We're having a baby. You will be a big brother." Jackson smiled._

_"Really? That's great!" Kalani cheered. He jumped up to hug his parents. He was going to be the best big brother ever._

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve cuddled in Bucky's lap.

"Did you like your party?" Steve asked.

"Definitely. I love my friends embarrassing me." came the reply.

"Oh, please. You love the attention." Steve chided before he remembered something.

"Wait, I have something for you," he beamed, handing Bucky a box. Bucky opened the box and saw a beautiful ring. The ring was solid silver with intricate details of vines and leaves. In the center was an aquamarine; Bucky's birthstone.  Bucky beamed and kissed Steve.

"Thank you so much. It is absolutely perfect." he said. He put it on and pressed Steve into the bed. He nipped and kissed his neck. Steve chuckled then moaned. He reached under the night shirt Bucky let him use and pulled down his briefs. Bucky pulled away from his neck.

"You know I love watching you wear my clothes." he remarked.

"I'll be sure to put it back on when we're done," Steve smirked before throwing the shirt aside. Bucky stood up and stripped before grabbing the lubricant. He slicked his fingers before pressing them into his husband slowly.

When he deemed Steve ready, he slicked his cock up and pressed into Steve. He thrust experimentally. The pace was slow and romantic. Steve arched under his touch as his cock brushed his prostate.

After several minutes, he gasped and came on himself. Bucky grunted and thrust in one last time. He soon came inside of Steve. As they both came down from their highs, Bucky smiled and kissed Steve softly.

"Thank you, baby." he said.

* * *

Two days later, Derek and Stiles played games with their children. The kids tried to beat their parents in the little game. They laughed and cheered each other on. When the kids won, they danced around and cheered. The parents smiled and let their kids have fun.

While Derek and Stiles was bonding with their children, the Howling Commandos began to pack up for their expedition. They had their necessities and weapons.

"Do we have emergency first aid kits?" Monty asked.

"Yes. There is also surgical equipment." Jim replied. The team was serious about the mission. They needed to be ready for everything. Tomorrow, they would set out on a serious mission.


	4. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team leaves for the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. FBB will be updated next.

The next morning, the Howling Commandos, Bucky, their team members and the pack gathered on the back grounds. They would be saying goodbye before leaving to find the Gems. Steve was massively unhappy, since he didn't like the idea of Bucky leaving. He had been voted to remain behind. Stiles would need help looking after the younger cubs since several of the adults would be helping with the war effort. The team stopped to hug and kiss their loved ones. 

"Goodbye, Stevie." Bucky said to his mate as he held him.

"Be safe, Bucky." Steve replied before hugging his mate and kissing him on the cheek. Then Stiles opened a portal and the group walked through.

* * *

_**border between Aster Aiyan and Ocean Nation;** _

The allied army were busy battling HYDRA. The front line tried to push them back while the aerial army provided support and firmly prevented HYDRA from invading. Mages, humans, and some were-creatures had teamed up and rode griffins and hippogriffs in order to drop various makeshift bombs and other projectiles on the invading army.

The combined armies of humans, mages, were-creatures, and several assorted mythical creatures had shifts set up to watch the border. Depending on their position, the entirety of Aster Aiyan was covered from land to air.

A blockade of sandbags and barbed wire was set up on land. They even had special patrols watching the train stations and the carriages in case the enemy tried to get through, passing themselves off as ordinary everyday travelers.

In the water, the merpeople, water nymphs, and sprites had things well in hand. They communicated with their fellow sea creatures. Soon a barrier was set up to prevent the enemy from getting through. The opposing soldiers were furious with the blockade.

"You can't stop the force that is HYDRA!" a soldier shouted. The armies didn't see it that way. It was time to cut off the head and burn it. They hoped the others were having similar luck with their own heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris had their wing of the castle to themselves. The younger kids had lessons that day.

"What can we do from the palace to help the soldiers?" Chris asked.

"We can feed them intel through spies." Peter suggested.

"How would we be able to reach them if they are stuck behind enemy lines?" Chris worried.

"I've given them a secure portal. There is no way an enemy can conjure it much less open one." Peter reassured. Chris nodded, some of his worries put to bed. Peter kissed Chris's cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that they are safe." he promised.

* * *

Elsewhere, the quartet of Loki, Hayden, Tracy, Corey, and Theo were given the order to go to Shire Nation. They took a jet to their safe zone before they could enter the kingdom.

"Search the whole kingdom. Do what you have to do to get the Gems!" Theo commanded. The foursome mindlessly nodded and walked into different directions.

The power hungry Theo stared after them before focusing on his own search. He needed those Gems if he wanted to have virtually unlimited power!

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve used a two way mirror to talk. Steve looked tired.

"Stevie, are you okay?" Bucky asked worriedly.

"I'm just lonely and worried." Steve responded. Bucky projected a heart on the mirror in order to make him smile. Steve smiled and kissed the mirror.

"Love you." he replied.


	5. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danica and Jackson have their big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Liam, Mason, and several other older recruits met with the Avengers. The Avengers trained all new recruits and the younger teens. They trained with weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Liam was being trained to calm himself while Mason was trained to wield a heavy staff. They had to be ready to defend at any time.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 5, Fourth Age;  
_ **

_Danica was trying to read a short story when she felt a contraction hit.  
_

_"Not these Braxton-Hicks again." she groaned. This was the third time already. She ignored the pain and tried to carry on as normal. However, the pains kept coming and getting stronger every time. They wouldn't go away. About ten minutes later, Erica came in with Johanna, looking for a picture book._

_"Go get the books you asked for," Erica told her daughter. Johanna ran off to get her books. Erica looked around herself only to spot Danica._

_"Oh my God, Danica!" Erica gasped._

_"It's nothing, really." Danica said in an attempt to downplay the pain. Erica gave her friend an unimpressed look._

_"Yeah right. You forget I had Johanna. Let me help you up." she replied._

_"Fine. Help me," Danica groaned, relenting. She accepted her friend's help and went to stand. All of sudden, her water broke. Danica screamed as she felt her water break. Erica promptly called for someone to help._

_Danica was taken to the infirmary by some passing guards. Jackson joined her there. He was so scared and suffering from nerves. Danica cried and screamed, the medicine wasn't working. Then Melissa told her to start pushing._

_A hour passed before Danica gave birth. A baby came screaming out of his mother. A nurse took him to be cleaned. Then the contractions started again and Danica had to push. Another lively baby was born, and she could finally rest._

_Jackson took the little girl, and Danica opened her arms for their son._

_"I think I have the perfect names," she said._

_"Brett Haku and Lori Akela."_

_"Perfect," Jackson smiled, kissing his kids and mate._

_"Just perfect." he said._

* * *

 Brett and Liam were left to their own devices by their parents. The boys kicked a ball around and played. The boys laughed and giggled. Brett kissed Liam's cheek to distract him and get the ball. The younger boy wasn't too mad about it.

* * *

While the boys had fun, Pietro and Wanda attended botany lessons. The teachers displayed pictures of herbs and plants and told their purposes. Then the children were taken to the gardens and given hands on instructions. They were happy to be out of a stuffy classroom and in the fresh air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Allison had some alone time. The women doted on one another, kissing and smiling.

"Have you gotten your armor fixed yet?" Lydia asked.

"Buffed and shined. It is ready to fight again." Allison smiled. Lydia nodded before switching subject topics.

"Bobbi is showing excellent fighting skills. She wants to help protect the kingdom." she mentioned.

"She is capable. Her service in SHIELD will protect us." Allison smiled.

"Malia keeps begging to fight, but there is no way that will happen." Lydia continued. Allison had to agree, after the fiasco with the kids being kidnapped, and several knights being killed. Stiles had changed the system completely. You had to be 16 and older to join the army. Kids aged 13-15 were put into rigorous training, to perfect their skills and to see if they were up to the task. They also had to continue their lessons. Kids 12 and under were not allowed to do anything other than attend their lessons with their teachers and play. As Stiles stressed, they were to enjoy their childhood and leave the fighting up to the adults.

"Malia is only 14, so she will have to put up with the lessons and training." Allison replied.

"At least Owen only cares about toys and games." Lydia sighed, referring to their young son. Allison kissed her cheek.

"He'll be our baby boy for some years yet." she reassured.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers see an old friend at a base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Bucky, the Howling Commandos, and the others arrived in Shire Nation. Stuart was waiting for them.

"I'll show you the old resistance base." he said. Soon, the group ended up in front of a tall building.

"The greenhouse is somewhere inside." Stuart said as he opened the door.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 5, Fourth Age;_ **

_Jackson and Danica walked through their wing of the palace. They were on their way to the library to pick up some books for their kids. All of sudden, Danica began to glow, freaking them out a bit. Her facial features became harder and sharper and her body bulked up. Soon, she was back to himself. Danny looked around, the dress was too small on him now. But he was relieved to be himself again. Jackson hugged his soulmate.  
_

_"I'm going to miss the dresses. They were surprisingly roomy." Danny commented as they resumed walking._

* * *

Two weeks later, Bucky's pack found the greenhouse doors. They used a hidden key to unlock said door. The greenhouse was tangled in bright green vines and vegetation.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Dernier exclaimed.

Neville Longbottom's ghost materialized in a bed of flowers. He was the same age as Blaise, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why are you here?!" the man glared at the group in annoyance. The gem was supposedly a myth, meaning that no one should be here looking for it.

"We are trying to protect the gem." Gabe explained. As if on cue, Theo, Loki, Corey, Tracy, and Hayden arrived. Everyone froze as the pack stared at the 'dead' teens in shock and disbelief.

"Well, isn't this just bloody great?" Neville grumbled.

* * *

 After the group recovered from the shock of seeing their 'dead' friends being alive, the fight began. The pack tried to hold back, but they noticed the ruthlessness of their moves so they let loose.

Theo tried to tear the greenhouse apart, but he was tossed back by the protective wards. Leo and Jemma took more care in their search. They ripped at the vines and pulled them aside to search for the entrance to Neville's tomb. Eventually, they found the entrance and pressed the button. The door slide open to reveal a marble coffin and a pillar. On top of said pillar sat a velvet red pillow with the Reality Gem. Leo and Jemma gaped at the red gem.

"Who is to inherit this?" Leo wanted to know. Unknown to everyone, the gems were completely sentient due to the wild magic that had been poured into creating the gems.

"My owner is Lady Jemma Simmons," the gem announced. Jemma froze and gasped.

"Me?" Neville was staring at her, trying to figure out which child his great great granddaughter descended from. Frank or Alice?

"Oh, thank the Gods!" Neville declared. Jemma stepped forwards and retrieved the gem. She carried the pillow out of the vault.

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at her as she walked out of the vault. Theo shook with pure fury.

"She is not the only heir in your presence. Bear witness to the heir of the scepter!" he declared, whipping out said scepter. The pack gasped and backed away. Neville looked skeptical.

"Does it truly accept you or just your blood?" he asked.

"What does it matter? It listens to me regardless." Theo scoffed.

"The others follow you because you control them. What does that say about you and the gem?" Neville wasn't impressed. Theo's face turned red.

"I will have you all under my control!" he yelled like a petulant child. He spun on his heels and stormed out of the greenhouse with his mind controlled soldiers.

* * *

A hour later, the Howling Commandos, Bucky, Neville, and the pack said their goodbyes to Stuart. The group thanked Stuart for his help with the search.

"You have our deepest gratitude." Monty was saying.

"It is of no issue." Stuart responded. After shaking hands, the group went through the portal to return to Aster Aiyan. Bucky and his team were welcomed back with open arms. Neville then was greeted by an old friend.

"Oh, Neville. It has been awhile, mate." Blaise declared.


	7. Expectant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. FBB will be next to be updated.

A week passed after the searching team returned. Many things had changed with good and bad news. Isaac was happy when he learned that his son was alive, but he visibly broke when he learned that he was being controlled. Scott lost it and wolfed out. He was going to rip HYDRA limb from limb for what they did. Derek growled at him, forcing him to change back.

"They took our baby boy! They took him from us!" Scott sobbed. Stiles hugged his distraught friend. Mason cried and turned to Liam.

"I knew he wasn't dead! I didn't feel him die." he declared. Liam stood still, holding his sobbing friend. This war just got even more personal.

Derek and Stiles cuddled in their family room.

"Remember when we made Liam?" Stiles asked.

"That was quite a time." Derek grinned as memories came flooding back.

_Derek and Stiles laughed as they stepped into their bedchamber. The party had been fun and they wanted to continue it, in their room. So they stripped each other and walked to their bed._

_Derek grabbed the lube, spread Stiles' legs and began to prep him. When he deemed his mate ready, he slicked himself and pressed into Stiles. His mate gasped and giggled._

_The couple made love, switching from fast to slow then back to fast again. All too soon, Stiles came with a cry, taking everything Derek gave. Derek soon came inside of him with a grunt. As they came down from their highs, he kissed Stiles roughly._

"I couldn't walk right the next day. It was so embarrassing." Stiles chuckled as they came out of their memories.

"Hopefully, he'll never learn this story." Derek agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve had been sick for a week. At first, he thought it was just the grief of learning what happened to their pack members. Now, Bucky had to drag him to Ruth. She took his temperature, a hormone sample, and wrote down his symptoms.

"What's wrong, Nurse Ruth?" Bucky asked. The man had a sad look on his face as he gripped Steve's hand.

"He is fine. He's only pregnant." Ruth reassured the couple. The worried melted and the men laughed and beamed. Bucky kissed his love hard.

"We're going to be parents!" they already loved this baby.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were finding out the happy news, the pack cubs had a field trip. They went traveling in the tree house. They took a trip into the past, visiting Aster Aiyan.

The tree house dropped them into the palace. A young baby Stiles was being blessed and introduced to the citizens and beloved friends; including his godmother; Aria Namikaze. Everyone jumped and gasped. Where did these kids come from?

"Well, I have officially seen it all." an elderly man groused. The kids stared at the man.

"Who are you?" Claudia Stilinski-Hale asked.

"Harry Potter." came the reply. He had grey hair and green eyes.

"Grandma and Grandpa!" Aurora and the twins had spotted the royal couple; King John and Queen Claudia. They hugged the royals. The parents chuckled,

"Well, aren't you adorable?"

"Say no more, children. We don't want to change your timeline by accident." Harry warned. The kids nodded and stepped back, letting the christening continue. They would have to be more careful.

* * *

 The next day, Will and Talia hosted a tea party. The party was attended by close relatives that could make it. The pack cubs from both Cano Gleann and Aster Aiyan came. 

The refreshment table was full. Pitchers offered Chai and Sweet Tea with Cherry Lemonade. A plate of Banana nut bread had been set out with apple butter. There was a special treat for Howard; Fondue. There were cheese, chinese and chocolate fondue. Earthenware pots had been set up for cheese and chocolate fondue, while a copper pot was used for the chinese pot. There were special forks and plates set out.

Food that was to be dipped in the cheese fondue consisted of bread, steak and potato cubes, bell pepper strips, and caulifower pieces. For chinese pot, chicken broth was used to be dip.  Beef and vegetables pieces consisting of carrot sticks, broccoli, mushrooms and tomatoes were used as dippers. Chocolate dippers consisted of angel food cake, marshmallows, fruits, rice krispies squares, and truffle balls.

Howard was practically over the moon at seeing his favorite food. The young kids also really wanted the chocolate.

"I'm glad we have fondue. I really want to eat all of it." he declared happily as he started to pile his plate. The kids lined up. After three minutes, Maria had to step in when they tried to hoard the fondue.

"Out of the fondue," Maria scolded. The kids and Howard pouted and tried to get their way, but it was no use. Strangely, Steve also seemed to be unable to keep away from the fondue table.

"Wow, Steve. Slow down, you'll make yourself sick." Howard warned.

'Well, it's a funny story, about why I'm eating all of this." Steve answered.

"How?" Dernier wanted to know.

"He's pregnant." Bucky beamed. A roar of congratulations and cheers showered over them. The party got better with the fantastic news.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky spooned behind Steve, rubbing his stomach.

"Everyone was so excited." Steve smiled.

"You were glowing." Bucky grinned.

"You were being a proud dad." Steve blushed. Then the couple kissed. They were so ready to be parents.


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The descendants must work with the gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Three weeks later, Bucky and Steve took their team and said goodbye to the pack. After exchanging hugs and promising to remain in touch, they went through a portal and ended up in Sakura Nation. The next gem would be found soon.

* * *

**_Shamrock Nation;  
_ **

Phil's team had an audience with the Queen. Her chief advisor and cousin was also there.

"How will we be able to defend out borders? They have invaded neighboring countries." Erin was saying.

"We should use Princess Laura and King Derek's tactics to fight them off." Bobbi suggested. Lance then went into detail about the blockades and various plans. Erin's face brightened.

"That sounds like it would work." Erin said as she left out a sigh of pure relief.

"You can find the selkies and water fairies at the beach. The faerie should be in the forest." Adam Bones spoke up. The team thanked them and went to talk to the fair people, while Erin called in the captain of the guard. They had a kingdom to defend.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Tony and Jemma had lessons on using their gems.

"Those gems are only able to work for blood descendants. Anyone else will not be able to wield such a stone." Blaise began.

"Those gems have developed sentience to better protect themselves from evil." Neville added.

"Then how is Theo able to wield the scepter?" Jemma wanted to know. Her great great grandfather and his friend exchanged glances.

"His ancestors were dark people that would only be able to wield this scepter for a limited time. When a good person comes along, he will lose it." Blaise explained.

"I hope that day comes soon." Neville scowled. He did not like Theo **at all**. The boy was disturbingly similar to Bellatrix and Lucius. If he didn't know better, he would swear that he was their love child.

* * *

Meanwhile, the new member of Avengers watched over the kingdom from a tower. He was deep in his thoughts, remembering all that had brought him here.

T'Challa had been a young prince of Wakanda before ascending to the throne when his father T'Chakra was killed.He had left his sister to rule Wakanda when he joined the alliance.

Wakanda was the capital of Sahara Nation. HYDRA and T'Challa's people had been at odds over their attempts to colonize the advanced nation.The nation was best known for their medicines and healers.

In order to help fight HYDRA, he joined the Avengers, a team based out of Magi Dale. He was going to protect his people at any cost.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their assigned chamber. They cuddled on their bed.

"Who do you think will use this gem?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea. These gems have been hidden for years." Bucky said. Steve was cuddled in his side. He was still plagued by the question, but he would let it go.


	9. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elder parents have a closed door meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Stiles and Erica had their hands full. In addition to watching over their respective children, they had charge of Jackson and Danny's younger kids.

"Mama," Rose began.

"Where does babies come from?" she finished. The kids all perked up at the question. Erica and Stiles looked at each other for help. Luckily, Brett changed the subject.

"Anyone want to play catch?" he asked. The kids cheered and ran into the field. Stiles and Erica sighed. Another bullet dodged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Isaac had alone time. They cuddled, still seeking comfort after the news about Corey.

"I want to bring him home but not like that." Isaac was saying.

"They'll get him back. I believe they will." Scott responded. Isaac cuddled closer to his husband. He needed the reassurance.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 5, Fourth Age_ **

_Derek and Stiles gathered Rukia and Steve in their private sitting room.  
_

_"Rukia and Steve, me and your Papa have something to tell you." Stiles began. The parents smiled at the kids._

_"What is it, Papa?" Rukia asked._

_"You will have a sibling soon." Derek revealed._

_"Really?! Oh, my God!" Rukia beamed._

_"Can I have a baby sister?" Steve asked._

_"We'll have to wait and see." Stiles chuckled. The family hugged and the kids touched Stiles' stomach. They were so excited._

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were left alone by their kids. The married couple cuddled in their bed.

"I haven't seen Isaac and Scott all day." Stiles mentioned. Derek looked sad.

"They can't deal with the news that they grieved for a child that is alive and being controlled. I couldn't imagine the pain." he responded. With a sigh, Stiles shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't be as strong as them." he replied. Derek kissed Stiles' forehead.

"Right now, we'll support them and help bring our nephew back." he promised.

* * *

While Derek comforted Stiles, Howard, Will, Talia, and Maria had a closer door meeting. All servants were sent out and told not to return. The serious atmosphere squashed any playful banter that would usually fill their conversations.

"Theo has a gem that is controlling the minds of our young." Talia began.

"What?" Maria gasped. Will nodded,

"He has our pack members in his grasp. The stone he possesses has yet to find its true owner." he added.

"If we want to stop him, we have to get the gem." Howard declared.


	10. Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of HYDRA is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9 as promised. FBB will be updated next.

The leaders of HYDRA met up. They gathered around a round table. Theo smirked from his seat at the table.

"What will we do about the enemy?" Baron von Strucker was saying.

"I will be the one to wipe out that weak pack." Theo vowed.

"We will send the Winter Soldiers in battle. Their mission is to kill the old test subjects before they get too strong." the final leader said. The other leaders nodded and looked at each other.

"We'll launch it immediately. We can't wait." Baron von Strucker said.

* * *

A hour or so later, Peter and Chris had a meeting with their network of spies. They were trying to be quiet due to the tenseness and suspicion on both sides.

"They are sending the Winter Soldiers?!" Peter shouted in horror. He'd heard about these assassins. They were the elite and had carried out their missions with a great deal of success. Their victims never saw them coming.

"HYDRA created them specifically to take out high risk targets." a spy said.

"The organization has been around for 150 years." another spy added on. Peter and Chris looked at each other. They will have to talk to someone about this. Soon, the meeting ended, and the spies returned to their locations through the portals, leaving Peter and Chris shocked.

* * *

**_Ocean Nation;  
_ **

The Winter Soldiers were rounded up and given their mission. They were alert and aware.

"Here are names and last known locations of your targets. Keep it quiet." Baron von Strucker commanded.

"We will take the mission." Josef nodded. Then the soldiers were sent to Cano Gleann.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;  
_ **

Alex and Eliza greeted Allison, Malia, Bucky, and Steve.

"Hi, Allison and Malia! Did you miss us?" they asked.

"Yes!" the mother and daughter pair chorused as they laughed and smiled. After the brief family reunion ended, they sat down to talk.

"Grandma, what do you know about the Infinity Gems?" Allison asked.

"They are real. One of the gems was buried with my grandmother when she died. She called it the Power Gem." Eliza confirmed. The group was bewildered.

"I don't get it. Blaise and Neville used to rule their former kingdoms." Malia commented.

"Before I was born, my mother gave up the throne. She was to give it to Alex's mother, but Marie-Jeanne declined due to the fear that she wouldn't be able to control herself. So her husband Henri took the throne." Eliza explained.

"Why were people never told?" Allison was shocked.

"The war and Gerard's seizure of the throne ruined our plans." Alex revealed. Steve sighed in relief. Now, one HYDRA secret was finally explained.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled on the bed, but Steve was feeling hormonal. He sat up and pulled off his robe. 

Steve slid on top of Bucky and kissed him softly. Bucky took off his own robe and rubbed against him. He teased his chest and nipped at his body.

Bucky reached into the bedside table for the oil. He slicked up his fingers. He then pressed his fingers inside of Steve and prepped him thoroughly.

When he deemed Steve ready, he slicked his cock and pressed into Steve slowly. The pace was fast. Because Steve was early in his pregnancy, they didn't have to worry as much.

All too soon, Steve cried out and came on Bucky's stomach. Bucky shook with his orgasm and sucked a hickey into Steve's shoulder. Eventually, he pulled out and Steve smiled and laid down beside him with a hum. Bucky chuckled.

"Hormones?" he asked. Bucky kissed Steve with a smile when the other nodded. He laughed and pulled Steve closer to him in order to snuggle with him.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback visits Corey's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Tony and Pepper were left alone in their wing of the castle. Tony felt at home with his arms around Pepper.

"The Soul Gem is really powerful, Pep." Tony was saying.

"Have you been practicing with it?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, but I doubt that I will be able to wield it." came the reply.

"Oh, Tony, you can do it. It is in your blood." Pepper reassured. Tony smiled. He kissed Pepper's cheek feeling better knowing that she believed in him.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 6, Fourth Age;_ **

_Stiles was dreaming in peace when he all of sudden woke up. He felt slight pain as he sat up. It felt like needles stabbing at his insides causing him to groan and shift around to get into a more comfortable position. About thirty minutes later, he felt a contraction.  
_

_"Oh my God!" he exclaimed as he shook Derek awake._

_"Wake up, damn you!" he shouted. The Alpha sat up._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"The baby's coming!" Stiles replied. Derek sprang out of bed and scooped Stiles up. Minutes later, Stiles was in the infirmary being laid on the bed. After Stiles was prepped, Ruth instructed him to push._

_About two hours or so later, a squalling baby boy came into the world. Stiles laid back down, exhausted and smiling. Derek held the baby out for his husband to see. They had created such a beautiful baby boy._

* * *

Most of the couples went on a group date. They went to the market square in Magi Dale. They shopped and bought food from vendors. They even danced in the center. At the end of the day, the couples returned to the castle with clothing and food.

* * *

_Scott and Isaac were visiting Scott's cousins. One cousin had died and left behind a young son. The boy's mother had died not long ago. The family didn't know what to do with the toddler. The grandparents were elderly and unable to keep up with an active toddler. The various uncles and aunts already had many children of their own._

_The couple played with the little boy and fell in love with him. When the time came for them to return home, they were unable to leave Corey._

_"We'll take him home with us." Isaac said. After the visit was over, they packed his things and went home. From then on, Corey lived a happy life with his parents._

* * *

_**Sakura Nation;** _

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple cuddled on their bed.

"Dad wants to make the booties for our baby." Steve was saying.

"I wouldn't mind. He's really good at sewing." Bucky responded. Steve beamed and kissed him.

"Thanks, Bucky!" he said happily.


	12. Normal is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search team is trying to find the Power Gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. In this uni, the Winter Soldiers never got the serum, so they are sane and more composed.  
> Apologies ahead of time if I messed up on writing Luna. Her character is easy to write, but her dialogue isn't.

A month slipped away swiftly. Bucky's team was taken to a sanctuary of mystical creatures. The creatures ranged from phoenixes to unicorns.

"This is where my grandma's vault is hidden." Eliza said as she showed them the hidden forest haven. The team stopped to marvel at the animals. Then they began to search for the Power Gem, hoping that Theo wouldn't find it first.

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

The Winter Soldiers were doing recon. They observed the people and eavesdropped. They met up every once in awhile to exchange information.

"Checkpoints are set up at every entry and exit in Aster Aiyan. Some merchants were talking about it." the solo female winter soldier said. The soldiers were not phased. They somewhat expected the setback. They discussed many people before deciding on the one that would work best.

"Let's get moving. The longer we wait, the more chance we will fail." Josef commanded, dismissing the others.

* * *

**_Shire Nation;  
_ **

Tracy and Corey were sent to Shire Nation to do some recon for a mission when they went wandering. They collided with Liam, Brett, and Mason. The trio had come to Shire Nation with Derek and some guards. While Derek and Stuart were meeting, the trio went exploring.

"Corey!" Mason gasped in shock. Corey blinked his eyes into confusion.

"Who's Corey?" he asked. He didn't know what was going on, but the other boy seemed so familiar... Tracy growled when she saw Corey's reaction. Theo's mind control had worked a bit too well on Tracy. She was the only person he didn't have to reaffirm his mental hold on. Even Loki struggled occasionally.

"He's the enemy!" Tracy snarled as she grabbed her teammate and took off with him.

* * *

  ** _Sakura Nation;  
_**

Two weeks later, Bucky, Steve, and their team found Luna's vault. They had to answer some riddles to the statues guarding the entrance. It took some time but after Monty and Steve were able to answer said riddles, the couple; Newt and Tina stepped aside to let them enter. After throwing open the door, they entered and were relieved when they saw the purple gem on its pillow. Another couple of statues guarded it. They were a man and a woman. The man had light hair and dreamy eyes, the woman had blond hair and silvery blue eyes. All of sudden, Luna and Pandora appeared as ghosts. 

"I told you, they would come." Luna smiled.

"If you knew, why did you custom make the statues of your parents and Dad's grandparents to guard it?" Pandora wanted to know.

"So Gerard and HYDRA won't get their hands on it." came the reply.

"Oh, I understand!" Pandora nodded.

"Besides, they aren't the true heirs, Malia is." Luna declared.

"Why me?" Malia was shocked.

"The Power Gem sees so much good and potential in you." Pandora explained.

"Yes. As I always told Harry, being normal is boring." Luna smiled. Malia grinned and stepped forward to accept the purple gem. She would take care of it.

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had alone time. They cuddled in their bed chambers. Jane sighed against Thor's chest. Thor kissed Jane softly. She smiled and returned the kiss. Soon, they drifted off slowly, the warmth and love pulling them under.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;  
_ **

A hour after Bucky and Steve's team had retrieved the Power Gem, the team was saying their goodbye to Alex and Eliza. The royals hugged their family and shook hands with others.

"We'll come back again," Allison promised. She nodded towards Malia.

"We can take the portal back." she finished. A portal opened and the group walked through it, waving goodbye.


	13. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts pay an important visit to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. FBB will be next to be updated.

It was July. Bucky and Steve celebrated Steve's 19th birthday with their friends. They played drinking games with juice because Steve couldn't drink. They also had a poker tournament using candy as prizes.

The drink options were with fruit juice or water. The food consisted of marinated beef, roasted potatoes, rolls, and greens. The cake was chocolate swirl with vanilla ice-cream and strawberries on the side.

They played poker, laughing and talking. Steve enjoyed the time with his loved ones and had a happy birthday.

One day, Bucky, Steve, Derek, and Stiles were talking in the family room when the ghosts materialized. They jumped up and stared at the ghosts.

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

"I know who your birth parents are." Luna replied. Steve's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"Who were they?" Bucky asked.

"Sarah and Joseph Rogers. They were kind people." Luna responded. Steve's emotions were conflicted. While he wanted to learn more, he didn't want to disrespect the parents that raised him. Derek and Stiles smiled at Steve.

"It's okay if you want to learn more." Derek reassured. Steve sighed and nodded as he smiled and hugged him. He was ready to learn more.

* * *

_Stiles got tired of Lyon and Rukia tip-toeing around each other. It was beyond ridiculous. Everyone knew how they felt about each other, yet they wouldn't make a move! The near incident with Prince Tony was the final straw!  
_

_With that in mind, Stiles got a plan together and used the younger kids to get it done. Lyon and Rukia were sent to a restaurant._

_When they saw each other, they were shocked. The shock wore away and they groaned in mortification when they saw the reserved table and romantic setting._

_"Let's go along with it. Since they're paying." Lyon suggested. Rukia nodded. So they sat down to begin the date. They had fun, talking about old memories as they ate._

_Eventually, they confessed their feelings and it evolved in love. Lyon and Rukia has been going strong ever since. The couple got married 2 years ago._

* * *

Scott and Isaac spent time with Parrish and their daughters. They were exchanging stories about Corey.

"Your brother and cousin is always so full of energy. He would bounce around and play with the citizens. He's kind." Isaac smiled.

"The day Corey and Mason learned that they were soulmates was his happiest day." Scott recalled.

"Tell me more," Parrish requested. And so the story telling resumed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cubs took the tree-house for another trip. They landed in Cano Gleann this time.

**_Cano Gleann, Year 12, First Age;_ **

The kingdom was newly established. The farmers were tending to their respective crops and animals.While their wives visited their vegetables and fruit gardens. A group of people from the castle planted cherry and apple trees.

The group left their tree-house and met a trio of sixteen years old boys; Kevin, Teddy, and Kanaye. Teddy had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail, Kevin had green eyes. They seemed familiar somehow.

The teens stared at the kids curiously. Why did they look familiar?

"Where did you kids come from?" Teddy wanted to know.

"We came to visit the past." Wanda answered.

"Well, I don't want to leave you kids by yourselves. Come with me." Kevin suggested. He was going to watch over them.

* * *

_**Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;** _

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled on their bed. Steve soaked in Bucky's attention as he rubbed his belly.

"Have you been feeling okay? No morning sickness?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. I still have massive cravings, though." Steve replied.

"That's normal." Bucky smiled as he kissed his husband's stomach, making Steve laugh. Steve pulled him up for a soft kiss of his own.


	14. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains threaten the safety of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, ch 14 should be posted tmw.

Three months passed, summer turned into autumn. One day, Bucky, Steve, and their team left for Shamrock Nation. They hugged and kissed their families and friends goodbye. Then they went through the portal and landed into green lands of Shamrock Nation.

"Steven, welcome." Queen Erin smiled. She and her extended family had been waiting for the group. Soon, the royal family hugged the young phoenix.

"Call me Steve. This is my husband James. He prefers Bucky though." Steve said as he introduced his husband to his long lost relatives on his father's side.

"Oh, you are married? And to such a handsome man!" the queen beamed. Bucky scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

* * *

**_border between Aster Aiyan and Ocean Nation;  
_ **

****The Alliance army fought HYDRA at the front lines. Messages were transported back and forth. Food rations and other supplies were bought in daily. The soldiers were on shifts of who would go on leave and who would stay. They were tired but still willing to fight. They would fight to protect their homes and families.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

Tony, Jemma, and Malia practiced with the gems.

"Why was Grandma scared of being Regent?" Malia wanted to know.

"Marie-Jeanne had a good reason. Her family was good people but her father; Teddy came from a dark family. Teddy's grandmother and a few others were the black sheep in that family. The majority was purely dark." Luna explained.

"Pure evil." Neville grumbled. Tony and Jemma looked at him strangely.

"He has a reason. He lost his parents to one of Teddy's great aunts." Blaise explained.

"Oh, understandable." Tony nodded.

"Oh, she sounds nice." Malia responded.

"She certainly was." Luna smiled. Then they went back to practicing.

* * *

A few days later, Lash, Dottie, and Mr. Blue snuck into Magi Dale and tried to take the cubs. 

They were just playing when the villains attacked. The kids screamed and shouted for help. The Avengers came rushing out. T'Challa shifted into his panther form and sprang at the group.

The fight was not easy. While Thor and Sam were able to rescue the kids and take them inside. The villains would not leave without them. Stephen resorted to erecting a shield around themselves, while Clint, Rhodey, and Tony did their uttermost best to prevent anyone from entering the castle.

Eventually, backup arrived and the villains had to run.

"We will be back for the children. You just wait!" they vowed.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. Derek cuddled Stiles into his arms. The Alpha pair were scared for the children's safety. So they talked about the kids and the near kidnapping.

"That was too close!" Stiles whimpered.

"We have the Avengers and other guards. The kids will be safe." Derek vowed. Then he kissed Stiles softly and tried to soothe his worries.


	15. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyon takes a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

**_Shamrock Nation;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and Erin were seated in the private parlor of the Queen's castle. They talked and caught up on the lost years. Then two pairs of adult kitsunes walked into the parlor. The pairs were couples. The males were fire kitsunes while the females were wind and wood kitsunes respectively. Steve was captivated and shocked.

"You really look like my big brother Ichigo and big sister Rukia." he commented. The couples smiled softly. The wood kitsune Kotobuki responded;

"Oh, you do look like Sarah."

"Boys, meet Arashi, Mika, Raimon, and Kotobuki Namikaze." Erin introduced. A shocked Steve stood and bowed.

"Are you related to Rukia and Ichigo?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Yes, we are." Arashi replied.

"I didn't know that they had other family out there. It is a pleasure to meet you." Steve responded.

"Our family was scattered a long time ago." Arashi explained.

"It is very nice to meet you, Steven." Mika smiled.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan._ **

Kira and Malia hung out together. They went to the market square. The young teenage girls sampled local foods and visited vendors and markets. They had fun together and bought gifts for everyone. They were happy to bond. They were slowly realizing that they are mates.

* * *

_Lyon and Rukia walked through the gardens. They stopped in front of blooming flowers and Lyon got down on one knee._

_"Rukia, may I have your hand in courtship?" Lyon asked. Rukia smiled brightly and yelled,_

_"Yes!" Lyon gave her a promise ring to show his intent to marry her some day. Then they rushed into the castle to tell their families._

_After hearing the news, Talia remembered a vital promise that she had made to Aria. So she brought in Noshiko and some elf elders to talk with Lyon and Rukia. The pair listened carefully to the elders. After Noshiko detailed some important facts about kitsunes, it was the elves' turn._

_"Elves have a different life span and coming of age." an elf elder began._

_"How would their age differ?" Lyon asked._

_"They could either be older or younger than they appear." came the reply. The couple looked at each other before continuing to listen._

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

One day, Erica hosted a tea party. The atmosphere was light and happy. The pack adults and pack cubs were guests.

The drink options consisted of water, strawberry lemonade, Chai and green tea. The bread options was either banana nut or pumpkin chip with lavender jelly. There was apple biscuit scones to go with the bread. The other side dishes consisted of fruit salad, deviled eggs, and chicken curry.

The sandwiches consisted of deluxe chicken salad, cucumber, and smoked salmon with cream cheese. The latter was on toasted bagels, while the others was on rye bread.

Desert consisted of crystallized candied edible flowers, lemon bars, Spring Bonnet Petit Fours, and chocolate fondue. The dippers were fruits, angel cake, rice krispies, and waffer cookies.

The guests had fun and ate well. They were so happy.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve finally had some time alone. They cuddled on the bed. Bucky cradled Steve and his growing belly.

"I have a checkup with Ruth coming up." Steve mentioned.

"I'm coming with you." Bucky replied.

"Sure. I think she is going to do some physical exams." Steve replied.

"She'll make sure that you are both healthy." Bucky smiled as he kissed his cheeks. Steve kissed him back with a smile.

"I know. I'm so happy that we'll get to do this together."


	16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion ruins one side's supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. FBB will be updated next.  
> The dragons mentioned here; I based them on the dragons from the Harry Potter fandom. Only they are more tame and capable of working with humans.  
> The type of dragons the twins are, I based on stories I read about dragons that can turn human.

**_HYDRA headquarters,_ _Ocean Nation;_ **

HYDRA had a meeting in their headquarters. Theo was furious that they had missed yet another gem.

"Our progress has been poor!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Baron von Strucker and the other HYDRA leader were just as furious. The hirelings and many minions cowered against the wall.

"We didn't expect them to call in the Avengers." Dottie said. The fury and impatience filled the room.

"They keep hindering our every move!" Theo continued to rant.

"They won't be safe for long. We will end their good luck streak." Baron von Strucker vowed.

* * *

**_Shamrock Nation;  
_ **

Erin led Bucky, Steve, and the team to the vault. It was hidden deep in the castle. The vault had heavy protection around it. Live badgers guarded the vault carefully.

"Wow! You use live badgers?" Lyon was shocked.

"Yes. They are the family guardian. All of my ancestors really loved them." Erin explained.

"I read that they can be fierce when they want to be." Lyon commented. Bucky sighed.

"Now, to figure out how to get pass them." The group looked at the guardians and tried to come up with a plan.

* * *

**_Ocean Nation;  
_ **

A nasty surprise blindsided HYDRA. The rebels had decided to play their hand. The rebels triggered the warehouses holding supplies to blow up. The massive eruption really shook their plans.

The rebels watched the fallout from a hiding place. It was total chaos. Foot soldiers and agents were shaken by the sudden attack. They dreaded having to explain it to the upper brass.

"Who let them in?!" Grant Ward glared at a cowering minion. The rebels left and scattered. They needed to report to their superior.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;  
_ **

The lead couples of the pack had a meeting. They were all listening carefully to the progress report.

"The rebels had a successful strike on HYDRA." Chris began.

"No one was hurt?" Talia asked.

"Only HYDRA's pride. Everyone else are okay." Peter replied.

"However, we have two gems in our possession, and the team are pursuing the third." Chris added.

"That is fantastic!" Stiles smiled.

"Thank you for the updates. You are dismissed." Talia said, as she ended the meeting.

* * *

**_border between Shamrock Nation and Sahara nation;  
_ **

The Shamrock army tried to protect its border. There was a blockade made from sandbags set up in the river cutting off any possible attempts to use the water route. The Selkies, merpeople, water nymphs and sprites enlisted the aid of the muskrats, river otters, beavers, and frogs that made the river their home. Elves, leprechauns, wood sprites, and fairies helped the soldiers guard the border. A makeshift blockade made from double sided bamboo and welded wire had been set up in order to back them up. Air sprites, and soldiers roamed the air seated on griffins, Chinese dragons and wyverns.

HYDRA arrived with a large army. It was enough to cause worry. The battle was hard fought. Both sides refused to surrender. A surprise arrival turned the tide. The new addition would change the battle.


	17. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go out with their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

The teens walked through the gardens. Mason's depressed state really hurt them and made them sad. Finally, Mason sat down on a bench and sobbed.

"Why?! Why did it have to be him? Why did they take my mate away from me?!" the others rushed to his side, shushing and hugging him. They let him cry his sorrow out instead of telling him to be strong. About ten minutes later, they took him inside, wanting him to lay down and rest.

* * *

A hour or so later, Brett and Liam were alone in Liam's chambers. They were flirting. They had an idea that they were mates, but they tested the waters. They had been feeling this pull between them and could barely hold in their affections.

Brett leaned in, making Liam blush. Their first kiss was soft and sweet. It was a soft press of lips. Moments later, Lydia walked in, beginning to say something when she saw them. She stopped short. When she recovered her composure, she cleared her throat.

"Boys." they jumped apart and panted as they stared at her with big eyes.

"I think we need to have a talk," she said. Her arms crossed over her chest and she raised her eyebrows. This was not a talk that she wanted to have with her godson and his mate!

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 5, Fourth Age;_ **

_Allison was eating some fruit in the kitchen. A chef had cut up some pineapple and strawberries for her.  
_

_"Thank you so much!" she beamed. The chef smiled and said,_

_"You are welcome Eat well." Allison smiled and ate. Five pieces in, she felt a slight pain._

_"These Braxton-Hicks are annoying." she groaned as she rode the pain out. She resumed eating and finished all of the pieces. As she stood up to leave, a wet spot spread over the front of her gown._

_"Oh no. Why now?" she was mortified. A kitchen staff member took her to the infirmary._

_The labor was long and took a lot of energy. In between pains, Allison was fed ice chips. After thirteen hours, little Malia was born._

_As Malia was placed in Allison's arms, Lydia kissed both of her girls and smiled. Her family had grown._

* * *

Derek and Stiles went out into the field to play with the cubs. The kids laughed as their parents tried to be cool and play croquet. They tried to be competitive. The kids kept sending the ball out of bounds, but still had fun. The kids and parents were happy to be together and having a good time.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope had alone time. The couple cuddled together.

"What do you want to do for a date?" Scott was saying.

"Maybe a picnic date?" Hope suggested.

"Sounds delicious," Scott smiled. Hope kissed him and smiled.

"It's a date then."


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Sirius's descendants are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17 as promised. Depending on how things pan out, ch 18 should be posted tmw.  
> In this uni, Teddy is Tonks's son with an american muggleborn. Sirius adopted his favorite cousin's grandson after Andromeda, Ted Tonks, and Tonks' husband were killed during the second Voldemort war. Teddy went on to marry, and have four kids. Theo, Bucky, and Malia are descended from said kids.  
> As for the random timeline, I'm going by the middle earth calendar. Honestly, I never really had any timelines in mind when I was coming up with this uni.

**_border between Shamrock and Sahara nation;_ **

The Shamrock army and HYDRA were battling it out. They were stuck at a slate mate when a new army arrived. The Wakanda army was a mixture of humans, were-creatures, and mages. They had a tense relationship with HYDRA.

The Wakandan army teamed up with Shamrock Nation. HYDRA was forced to retreat after the two skilled armies forced them back. They would have to go off and lick their wounds.

* * *

**_Rogers castle, Shamrock Nation;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, and their team finally gained access to the vault. Steve waddled towards the badgers and greeted them. The badgers, recognizing their true master stepped out of their way. Bucky and Dum Dum got the door open, and the group walked inside.

The vault was massive and had cobwebs. Susan Bones' ghost appeared before them.

"Oh, you look so handsome." she smiled at Steve. She moved away and a glowing necklace amulet appeared. The oval pendant had an eye carved on it. Inside the eye was the Time Gem which was emerald green in color. Steve picked up the green gem carefully. All of sudden, a strong wind sucked them in and they were sent into another time.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 12, First Age;  
_ **

The group landed in a parlor. Witches and wizards stared at them in shock. Luna was the only one unfazed. She'd seen it coming. Sirius promptly freaked out.

"How did you get past our wards?!" he shouted. Remus had to hold him down. Bucky was not impressed with the attitude. He placed himself in front of Steve.

"You have eyes, use them." he growled, his eyes turning red. Remus's eyes widened. What was an alpha werewolf doing there?

"Are you from the same place, the little children came from in a tree house?" Kevin asked.

"They did what now? Oh, Papa is going to be upset." Steve groaned.

"Wait, where are we exactly? What year is this?" Malia wanted to know. They had never went that far in the past before!

"In that order, Aster Aiyan. It's been 12 years since we settled here, and established our kingdoms." Neville answered.

"These are our heirs and descendants. Be nice to them." Luna announced. The others became curious. They wanted to get to know these descendants. Bucky stepped back. He didn't want to know who his ancestor was. It was bad enough that Steve was a heir, and would have a huge target painted on his back and their unborn child. But Bucky wasn't about to add to the danger!

How about we start with names?" Blaise suggested.

"I'm Tony, those are Malia and Jemma." Tony grinned. The ancestors and their descendants greeted one another.

* * *

**_Shamrock Nation;  
_ **

Theo and his group was outside of the castle, getting used to the new area. They had bought train tickets and snuck in the nation in disguise.

Steve'd just waddled out to get some fresh air when he spotted HYDRA. He waddled back in frantically and warned the nearest guard.

The guards and the others stormed out. Everyone drew their swords and rushed at each other. They fought brutally. The anger and hatred between them fueled the fight.

"You won't win against my men. They were handpicked by me." Theo declared.

"You HYDRA bastard! I knew it!" Gabe exclaimed.

"You are looking at one of the leaders." Theo gloated. The revelation didn't impress anyone.

"That Mind Gem is mine. Sirius Black passed it down through his blood line and now it should be mine!" Theo announced. Bucky went pale. That was their ancestor.

"You aren't his only descendant." Dum Dum was unfazed.

"What?!" Theo sneered. The ghosts appeared near the gems they protected.

"Malia and James both are descendants of the Black family." Luna announced. Bucky and Malia were sickened by their connection to Theo.

"I don't want to be related to him!" Bucky glared, as he gestured towards the HYDRA leader.

"I have too many evil relatives already!" Malia protested. Gerard and Kate were more than enough, thank you very much!

"Oh thank God!" Neville exclaimed, drawing odd looks from everyone minus the ghosts.

The information shook the leader and by extension the army. HYDRA lost terribly and had to retreat. Despite the loss, Theo still possessed the scepter.

* * *

 A few hours later, the ghosts gathered to say goodbye to Erin. They hugged each other and exchanged words. Erin handed a journal to Steve.

"This book holds vital information and some family history." she said. Steve bowed and smiled. Then the group walked through the portal after parting ways. The portal closed behind them, taking them home.


	19. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The prologue for A Haunting Past will be posted next.

A few weeks later, Rukia and Lyon were alone. The young couple cuddled together.

"Would you want kids?" Lyon asked.

"Only after we deal with HYDRA." Rukia replied.

"I understand. This world isn't suitable for our babies." Lyon responded. He kissed Rukia. They would expand their family when the time was right.

* * *

While Lyon and Rukia were deciding their future, Steve was resting on a patio. He tried to lay down outside and relax despite the incessant pain. Just then a servant came out with water and noticed his pain.

"Master Steven!" Bucky came running, having heard the servant yell.

"It's fine. I am fine," Steve tried to convince them. Bucky shook his head. He was not convinced at all. As if on cue, a wet spot bloomed over the front of Steve's resting gown. His water had broken. The servant rushed to get Ruth while Bucky tried to carry Steve to the infirmary.

Eventually, they all wound up in the infirmary. Steve was placed on a bed and prepped. Ruth's daughter; Alyssa was assistant healer. Steve had a long intense labor. Ruth with Alyssa's aid brought a pink squalling baby girl in the world.

"We meet at last, Belle Sarah." Bucky smiled as he took his daughter. Steve was initially relieved, but the now familiar pain persisted.

"What is going on!?" Steve panicked. Ruth went to check.

"Oh, Belle seems to have a twin." she announced. The couple was shocked and very unprepared. They had been expecting only one baby. This time around, the labor went quickly.

"And the baby is a boy!" Ruth announced, revealing a screaming baby. Belle was placed into Steve's arms while Bucky took his baby boy.

"Sean Dillon." Bucky decided as he looked at Steve only to receive a nod of approval.

"Maybe we can get Zack's old stuff." Steve suggested.

"That would be wonderful." Bucky smiled. The couple finally relaxed enough to enjoy bonding with their kids. The parents were just so happy to have a healthy, successful labor.

* * *

 Elsewhere, the ghosts gathered and talked. They greeted each other with wide smiles as they hugged or shook hands.

"What do we do? The pack doesn't know the proper history on the gems." Susan was saying.

"So much has been lost." Blaise agreed.

"How about we give them the journal Harry wrote?" Neville suggested.

"Raimon will be furious." Susan warned.

"The truth needs to get out. It's been buried for too long." Luna spoke calmly.

"He'll just have to suck it up and realize this need to happen. Harry would never want any of this for his descendants." Neville spoke bluntly.

"Right, those poor kids deserves to know that they are related!" Blaise exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Susan was shocked.

"They have his eyes." came the reply. Neville nodded his agreement.

"Anyway, HYDRA is still thriving." Susan mentioned. They groaned at the reminder.

"I want to know how that happened!" Blaise grumbled. He was still angry, they had fought a bloody war. But apparently, it was all for naught.

"Theo is also a danger." Susan continued.

"He poses a serious threat to his cousins." Neville added.

"They know how he is. They won't let him within 50 miles of them." Luna smiled. The old friends decided to change the subject. They didn't want to make the mood anymore sour.

* * *

The next day, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and Allison went with their significant others on a group date. They went to a pottery class. They had fun molding and playing around with shapes. The couples also bonded and made gifts for each other. After letting their creations dry, they had them wrapped and taken home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in the bedroom. Bucky was careful about how he held Steve.

"The kids are down for their naps. You feeling alright?" Bucky asked.

"Still tender. Ruth has me on bed rest." Steve replied.

"We have all of Zack's old clothes and crib. We'll need to get more and diapers." Bucky mentioned.

"The kids can share a dresser until they get older." Steve decided.

"Don't think about it too much," Bucky said, kissing his temple.

"Go back to sleep." he finished.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults hold an emergency meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. AHP will be updated next.  
> However, starting tmw, I will be out of town and mostly likely offline during that time. I won't be back until next Monday or Tues. I intend to have several chapters posted to make up for the delay.

A few days later, the pack possessed four Gems and HYDRA had the one Gem.

"There is only one Gem left and then there is the Gauntlet." Luna explained.

"No one ever said anything about a Gauntlet." Maria was confused.

"That fact was on a need to know basis. The Gauntlet can be very dangerous in the wrong person's hands." Neville answered. The pack knew that the Gauntlet was too important to let Theo get it.

Wakanda and Shamrock became allies. They joined the alliance with the other countries against HYDRA. Together, they made a formidable army, ready to end the HYDRA regime.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve hosted a tea party luncheon, complete with a fondue table. The fondue consisted of cheese, chinese and chocolate. The dippers were meat and veggies set out on respective platters. The last platter consisted of angel cake, rice krispie and waffle cookies,  marshmallows, and fruit.

The rest of the food was on another table. Platters of artichoke and cucumber tea sandwiches was laid out amongst plates filled with Cherry and Rose Petal Drop scones, cream puffs and lemon tarts. A large plate had Vanilla Bean loaves with a jar of apple butter nearby. Finally, there was three layer cookie stand. The top layer had crystallized candy edible flowers. The middle layer was filled with gingerbread cookies. The bottom layer consisted of mini vanilla meringues. Pitchers filled with cherry lemonade, water, and Chai tea was set off to the side.

A separate table was set up for the kids to eat. The royal families in the alliances came with the pack cubs. The kids swarmed the fondue table. Luckily Arashi and Erica were there to supervise.

The guests cooed over the twin babies. They were so affectionate with them. The kids had tan skin with brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. Everyone was having fun, eating and sipping tea all the while talking.

* * *

**_Ocean Nation;_ **

Sirius and Teddy met to talk. The ghosts kept their voices down as they plotted against HYDRA. They were close to each other so no one else could eavesdrop.

"What can we do to aid the allies, Dad?" Teddy asked.

"We can help them find the Gem and delay HYDRA." Sirius responded. The ghosts continued to plot. They had to help the allies win.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA had a meeting to address their failures. Everyone at the table was furious. The servants cowered as the anger permeated the air.

"We have to launch out final offensive." Theo declared.

"We have to bring back our old leader." Baron von Strucker nodded.

"We'll send a message. The enemy won't be ready for this." the final leader vowed.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were with Derek and Stiles. They cuddled together.

"We are finally done adding to the nursery." Bucky mentioned. Thank God that they had decided on the color green for their nursery. The wallpaper had Mickey Mouse and the original gang on it.

"The clothes were cleaned and folded." Steve added. Bucky kissed Steve.

"Go to sleep. We had a long day." he declared.

Derek and Stiles were alone. The twins were down for a nap and the other kids were playing.

"The babies are so cute. Remember when the kids were that small?" Derek sighed.

"Steve was that tiny, remember?" Stiles cooed.

"I could hold him against my chest with one hand." Derek reminisced. Stiles cuddled into his husband.

"You was so cute with him." he smiled. Just then, Chris came in.

"We need to have a meeting. Meet us in the royal hall." he announced.

A few minutes later, nearly all of the adults gathered in the royal hall for the meeting. The Avengers minus Tony was in the playroom with the kids. The teens were helping out.

"Why were we called here?" Ichigo asked.

"I think we should read Harry's journal." Susan replied. Rukia was looking confused.

"Why would Ichigo and I need to be here to read it?" she asked.

"It is very important that you stay and listen to it." Neville replied.

"No!" Raimon yelled.

"Yes! It's overdue! They should have been told." Arashi glared at his father. Rukia and Ichigo gave them strange looks.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Was this what my dad was going to tell us when Gerard attacked?" Ichigo wanted to know. Ignoring the ongoing family discussion, Luna opened the book carefully and started to read.

 _"Hello, my name is Hadrian James Potter. My family and friends call me Harry. If you are reading this, I have long passed on and entrusted a friend with this journal."_ _  
_

All of the adults around the table got closer. This journal might just hold all of the answers that they've been looking for.

_"For as long as I can remember, I always wished that a long lost family member would take me away from the Dursleys. One day, my wish came true when the older brother I never knew about came to get me..."_


End file.
